


drums of the city rain

by malia (stupidforya)



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Spoilers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidforya/pseuds/malia
Summary: Sancaka thought about his family, about the people he lost, and someone to welcome in his life.





	drums of the city rain

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from **gerard way - brother**.
> 
> i'm SO sorry if this is ooc because i've only seen the movie once. excuse my english this is my first time writing fanfic in english.
> 
> like the tag suggested, this is unbetaed.

It was raining that day.

Sancaka stood by the window, watching the rain fell down, listening to the drums of the city rain. He wondered to himself sometimes—of when exactly the peace would start crumbling again, of how many times he had left before all turned wrong _again_. Had it always been like this? Everything had ... changed. So many things changed, Sancaka thought, and wondered what stayed behind after all this time.

The window was wide open. The cold outside bit his skin and yet Sancaka remained still in his place, a cup of warm tea in his hand.

He remembered—it was long time ago, when he was a boy. Him and his family, mom and dad with him, they were happy. Or at least, he was happy enough for a poor kid in this world full of cruelty and unfairness. He really was happy. That was long time ago, when his father was breathing and well. Flesh and bone. Not his father who swam in a pool of red. Long time ago, when his mother was with him by his side. Holding him close. Not his mother who never came home.

The memory was buried deep in a side of his brain, but not untouched, not forgotten.

He was a kid and Sancaka remembered how he used to be scared of lightning. He would cowered at the sound of lightning striking—he remembered hiding from it. Funny how long since that time passed, he was a man now, and as if the lightning was a friend he shouldn't had ran away from. It was calling him.

Sancaka wasn't afraid anymore. He faced the lightning with bravery within him. He stood, no more the afraid boy he was.

And that, when Sancaka didn't notice a shadow moving inside his room. A voice calling, steps coming closer to him.

"Hey! Close the window!" the voice said. Wulan emerged out of nowhere, pulling his hand, taking him away from the window. "Don't you think you'd catch a cold? You shouldn't—you shouldn't spend so much time with rain."

A tone of hesitation hinted in her voice. Wulan closed the window.

"I'm used to it by now," Sancaka replied. He drank his tea. "You've seen how many times I've drenched in rain, I'll never get sick—"

Wulan rolled her eyes. "How do you know about that? Just listen to me! It's for your own good."

Not wanting to press her anything, Sancaka said, "Okay then." He took a seat on his old sofa and put his cup on the table. By then, Sancaka saw Wulan had brought a food. It wasn't the first the Wulan did it and as time brought them this far, Sancaka assumed this wouldn't be last time. It warmed him how much Wulan cared about him, put up with him until the end—well, this was far the end, he was _sure_. Would she be there too then? Would she stay? Or ... would she left like the people before her?

Sancaka shook his head at the thought. It was selfish of him to think so, when they hadn't spent so much time together, when they only got to know each other not too long ago. He couldn't—_he shouldn't be attached like this_.

"What's wrong, San?"

Wulan seemed to notice the frown in his own face, which he wasn't aware himself. His thoughts must be loud enough.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure? Your face says the otherwise." Wulan took a seat beside him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him a sense of comfort. "Do you want to ... talk? Or whatever. I mean, only if you want to, of course."

She was watching him now. Eyes painted with worry. A genuine feeling wrapped all over her. His words evaporated all of sudden, all of them—when those words were just at the tip of his tongue.

"Well...."

"Is this about your mom?" Wulan asked.

Sancaka nodded. "One of them."

"You know," she began as her hands slowly meeting his, interlacing their hands together. His fingers was cold and frozen against hers that was warm and feverish. "We will find your mother. I promise."

Her dark colored eyes never missed a beat of missing his. She watched him intently as he did—as if inside his head Sancaka was making a print of every inch, every details and flaws in her face.

"_We_?" Sancaka echoed.

"Yes, we," she assured. Her other hand patted his head, running it on his hair.

The action brought him back to some time years ago. To a warm of a mother. She would cradle him and told him wherever he was, she would always be with him, saving him. A salvation for him. He had to be his own salvation for a long time. Sancaka let his head fell to Wulan's shoulder and she continued to caress him. All affection, as genuine as it could be.

All they got in their small room was silence. No talk, but the rain pouring outside and the beat of his heart as their music.

Wulan planted a kiss on his cheek. Quick and tender.

Sancaka broke the silence, "Have I told you I used to be scared of lightning?"

"Did you really?" Wulan held back a guffaw. "I can't imagine."

"Don't laugh." Sancaka could feel himself grinning. "I was a kid."

"Of course."

"I dream of my family sometimes," he mumbled. "When we fought Pengkor, one of his guy showed me an illusion of my family. I knew it wasn't real because my father died long time ago. That family ... it was too good to be true."

Once the words slithering out, Sancaka thought he wasn't able to stop himself. Wulan didn't stop him either. She listened and embraced him tighter.

"I saw him when he died. I saw him bled. His blood was everywhere and I couldn't save him."

"Shh."

Sancaka didn't realize he was starting to cry. He choked back a sob.

"It's okay if you want to cry. Just cry, okay? Only us here." Wulan leaned her head on top of his.

"I was too young when that happened. I'm scared someday I'll forget his face."

"It's not your fault, Sancaka. Look at you now. You're so strong, you know that, right? You saved so many life. You protected them so another kid won't lose another father. I'll be there to help you now. I promise," Wulan said. She kissed the top of his head. "I promise you."

"Thank you," he murmured. His voice low and soft, almost unheard, but Sancaka could feel Wulan nodded against his head. She kissed his head again, and again, and her hand never left to drap across his body. He held to it. He wished for anyone to stay in his life. For once and never let go of it.

_Stay_, Sancaka said inside his head. But only there he could say it. Not without being selfish to Wulan. Asking for someone to stay for him, would it be too hard? Would it be wrong?

"Look at you know," Wulan gushed. "You used to be scared of lightning and you got your power from it. What are you? You're like Sailor Moon."

Sancaka formed a smile on his lips. "Don't call me that."

"Yeah, you're definitely our Sailor Moon. You're punishing the bad guys with the power of lightning!"

"Okay," he said. "I'll be your Sailor Moon then."

Wulan laughed. And so he laughed too.

"You have to eat the food I brought you before it's cold! C'mon, Sancaka."

They laughed like the lightning outside wouldn't hurt them. Like nothing hurt and Sancaka found himself in the right place.

For once that day, he wished. He wished that someone would stay in his life. Like the warm embrace of Wulan.

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon: sancaka is a sub and wulan is his dom. who doesn't want to be dom by wulan?????? you can't change my mind


End file.
